


Yellow Cardigan

by grapecloud



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Depressive Thoughts, Fluff and Angst, HoHong falls in love quick, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, More tags to be added, Swearing, boys finding their life purpose, couple fights, mentions of mental disorders, pls read with caution, san simp for seonghwa, yeosang tattoo artist, yunho med major, yunho rebel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapecloud/pseuds/grapecloud
Summary: Where Hongjoong promised to himself he'll jump off of the highest building in the campus today if no one is there and destiny came saving the boy's miserable life meeting Yunho, a boy who seem to have a perfect life.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Opportunity missed under this mist

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda inspired on the song yellow cardigan  
> if you know the song thank you for staying and  
> remember that someone is still there for you
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this story~

Inside the loud busy buzzling chain with people minding their own businesses, chatting their friends on digital gadgets, munching on foods they ordered contained a boy with bright red candy apple hair, eyes shining brightly although you can see a hint of exhaustion happily serves costumers their meals.

"Kim Hongjoong! You're gonna be late for your class" the manager of the shop shouts as she hands him his punch out card. Working in a fast food chain makes you alert of your surroundings and time but that's not the case with Hongjoong. He's always not aware of what time it is so his co-workers always have to remind him whenever he should go out and head to his class.

Going back to the worker's locker room he reached for his phone checking for any messages from his friends and as expected he has 12 missed called from San and 134 unread messages on their groupchat.

***********************************  
**_Kim Hongjoong's Household_**

 **Mingi** : Someone call hongjoong  
**Wooyoung** : you do it goodluck if he answers  
**Mingi** : come on even I am here on class  
**San** : calm down prof is not even here yet  
**San** : I'll call him  
**Wooyoung** : great now we wait

_8:11 am_

**San** : no answer  
**San** : been calling him for 15 mins  
**Wooyoung** : good news prof's not here  
**Mingi** : dang whenever I decide to attend class he's always not here  
**San** : maybe he hates u  
**Ming** i: shut up san  
**San** : im only stating a fact u shut up  
**Wooyoung** : u guys at it again?  
**Wooyoung** : That's why im the eldest son here  
**Mingi** : WHAT  
**San** : NO  
**Mingi** : im 2 and a half months older than you  
**San** : im the eldest my birthday's first to come  
**Wooyoung** : nah im still the acting eldest here 

_Wooyoung sets his own nickname to first child  
First child sets the nickname for Mingi to second child  
First child sets the nickname for Jongho third child  
First child sets the nickname for San to unborn child_

**Unborn child** : wtf y am I the unborn one should be mingi  
**Second child** : serves u right  
**Hongjoong** : stop fighting you three  
**First child** : oh u alive?  
**Unborn child** : y did u not answer my calls dad :<  
**Hongjoong** : im sorry my child I was working so I could feed your monster ass stomach  
**Second child** : sksksksksks  
**First child** : anyways no need to rush here joong prof's absent we still have an hour for the next class  
**Unborn child** : yeah take your time  
**Hongjoong** : gonna unwind first head to the next class without me I'll catch up later

***********************************

Hongjoong abruptly changes to his uni clothes as soon as he sent his message. After punching out, he bid goodbye to the workers present on the chain. The university he is attending is only 15 minutes walking away from his work, knowing he still have an hour before next class starts, he headed on the highest rooftop around the campus, the medicine department's building. 

Twisting the doorknob of the rooftop's steel door, he heavily pants due to him walking upstairs from thirteenth floor up to its highest point because the elevator is totally packed. The boy stops for a moment closing his eyes leisurely feeling the chilly breeze the air gave out for welcoming him in the open area, nose filling up with musk and strong smell of rust because of the corroded metal chairs around him. As he opened his eyes, it landed on the lonely swing swaying by itself with the help of swooshing air. The only thing that went on his mind was that the swing is like him. Nobody is around it but still moving on its own, the tarnished paint screams nobody is caring for it but still its functioning, fully functioning. In short just abandoned. His bleary sight is becoming blurry, tears forming on his lids. Hongjoong chews his bottom lip trying hard to prevent his tears from trickling down his cheeks but it didn’t work. He’s sad but he doesn’t feel anything its like he’s so empty and just wants to disappear.

“I miss you mom; can I join you now?”

The only words that came out of his mouth, he then realized why he was trying to act super cheerful earlier at work, why he was avoiding any hint of sadness around him. It’s his mom’s fifteenth death anniversary. 

“can I finally fulfill my wish? It’s been fifteen years, grandma and grandpa are not here anymore either. Answer me please,” Grazing the sides of his pants shifting the pain emotionally to physical suffering, he lamented almost sighing loudly walking heavily towards the edge of the rooftop. As soon as he is about to climb up on its handrails, he heard a screech coming from the old metal chairs and there he found someone with a bright cotton candy blue hair wearing a yellow cardigan that has a unique embraided initials JYH on the upper left chest corner standing behind him.

“hey don’t do it please”

Hongjoong momentarily stops. Those words echoed throughout the whole rooftop, well at least for him. Trembling legs finally giving up as he slammed on the floor, he wipes up the tears that has been flowing uncontrollably and took a quick glimpse of who the person was. Someone really tall with fluffy rosy cheeks and mesmerizing gleamy eyes. The other just watched as the boy wanting to escape this world so bad walked away as fast as he could, the only thing he got from looking at him was that he had bright red hair and his name was Kim Hongjoong shown on the torn id lace the other was wearing. 

Entering the classroom late on his favorite ‘class, favorite class because according to him it’s an easy pass and he could sleep anytime he wants because the prof’s lenient. His friends waves at him gesturing that they saved him a seat with the why you late look. As soon as he sat on his allotted sit murmurs filled the space around him.

“Where were you?”  
“You’re late to your fave class? That doesn’t ring a bell on me”  
“So where have you been dad?”

The three of his friends continued to question him that the prof had to ask them to be quiet so they had no choice but to wait for the class to be over to talk to him about what happened. His friends may be over-protective like a mom to him but they couldn’t help it but to be so caring for him after all of what Hongjoong suffered and is still suffering. 

“Okay class dismissed, don’t forget to cooperate with your assigned partners for your project that makes 50% of your grades ok? With that im leaving, have a great day” the buzzling on the classroom started to go louder as they went to talk to their assigned partners leaving Hongjoong clueless of what’s happening as he just woke up from a nap.

“Dude did you catch who’s my partner? I was sleeping” Hongjoong questioned San who is beside him sulking because he got partnered to Mingi who never really attends class just this once. Mingi quietly pointed someone approaching them and so Hongjoong followed his pointer finger. As soon as he saw its hair, his mouth fell open. It was the boy wearing a yellow cardigan with initials in it, he crumbled inside knowing the blue-haired guy saw him in his vulnerable state just earlier before class.

“You must be my partner, Kim Hongjoong, right? Im Yunho by the way, Jeong Yunho” the boy announced as he reaches out his hands for a handshake. Hongjoong who doesn’t know how to act in front of him panicky nods at him and refused to shake Yunho’s hands. 

_Is the universe really not on my side? Mom, grandpa, grandma come get me out here._


	2. A bud yet to blossom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with another chap! I'll add songs that i listen to while i write for a chapter
> 
> for this chap,  
> ☁ baby it's you by London Grammar  
> ☁ mariposa by peach tree rascal

His friends found the situation fishy so they helped Hongjoong out of it. Wooyoung clasping his arms with Hongjoong’s stated that they should exchange phone numbers so they could talk later as they have another class in 10 minutes and so they exchanged numbers, San on the other hand holds his hands and invited him to go outside the classroom because he noticed how panicky he looked at the moment. As they stepped outside the others calmed Hongjoong down before they ask what’s wrong.

“Where the hell did Mingi go? Anyways what’s the tea Joong?” Wooyoung asked as they walked through the hallways linking arms. The red-haired boy just shook his head and smiled at them reassuring it was nothing. 

“come on dad we ain’t no dummies here why are you so panicked when the yunho guy approached you, you don’t even know him” San said confused as hell as to what’s the deal with the two of them, because Hongjoong hardly ever reacts like that to a stranger. Hongjoong sighed giving up and finally telling them what had happen in between him and the blueberry head boy.

“From now on you are not allowed to go to that rooftop, Joong talk us whenever you need someone, we’re here ok?” caressing the back of Hongjoong’s shirt, San assured his friend that all of them are there for him 

“yeah he’s right. Come on you said you didn’t want to see us crying? Your mom wouldn’t want to see you so soon, she wants you to be here longer.” Wooyoung said lightly ruffling his friend’s strawberry red hair. Hongjoong always felt warm around them, he considered them as a family long time ago and that was his best decision. Their words always have impact on him, but this particular day he was really emotional and sensitive so he had teary eyes when he heard those heart felting words.

“come on don’t cry now, we have our next class.” The two said wiping away his tears gently and fixing his ruffled hair before going to their next class. San mouthed ‘we’re always here for you ok?’ as he parted ways to go to his Bio class while Wooyoung gave him a tight hug before entering the classroom beside Hongjoong’s. 

Before he could sit on his chair, a received a text message from an unknown number,

  


_“Hi! Is this Hongjoong? This is yunho your partner on the stat project! Please save my contact number”_

  


_“yes, this is Hongjoong, im currently in a class I’ll talk to you later”_

  


_“the class isn’t started yet tho?”_

  
_“what do you mean?”_

  
**  
_You set +62XXXXXXXXX as Yellow Cardigan_  
**

  


_“look behind you”_

  


He did what he is told and there he sees the blueberry haired boy waving at him smiling genuinely, he smiled at him back but he didn’t expect what the other did. Yunho approached him and sat on the empty chair beside him.

“why did you leave your friends there? You don’t have to talk to me just because I have no one beside me” Hongjoong said abruptly before thinking, of course he did not want to say that but his stupid mind is messing with him again thinking the boy is only pitying him because of what had happen earlier.

Yunho just laughed at the statement made by the other “calm down im just here to ask if you’re ok” he stated looking at Hongjoong with eyes sparkling due to the reflection of the lights. “Don’t look at me like that tall man, im fine” he replied looking away and taking out his laptop for note taking.

“Are you sure? Because your eyes doesn’t tell it otherwise” Yunho claimed as he reached for the other’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “Im here if you need to talk to someone alright? Now im gonna head to my friends. We’ll talk about our project later, I’ll text you” then he walked away leaving Hongjoong still in the same position.

What the hell was that? Hongjoong questioned himself after the yellow cardigan boy made him feel warm. This is new to him, yes he feels warm around his friends but this time it’s a different kind of warmth but he can’t figure it out himself, warmth but with tingling sensation like being electrocuted but with soft voltage, that’s what left him so confused. 

Throughout the class he can’t focus on the lesson so he ended up napping again, he woke up to the tapping of his shoulder done by none other than Yunho. “so absorbed anything on class? Bet not. Do you wanna maybe grab lunch with me” the boy said fixing his yellow cardigan. Hongjoong peeked behind the other and saw Yunho’s friends waiting for him so he declined it by saying his friends are expecting him on the cafeteria although they have classes that time.

“Alright maybe next time? So, we could really talk about our project.” Blueberry boy suggested as he waited for the other’s nod for approval but he only ended up with a warm smile from him, that made him smile too as he walked to his friends leaving the class

Now Hongjoong is left with either sleeping until the next class or watch Jongho’s volleyball training because Yunho and his friends will be at the cafeteria and will see him eating alone while he said his friends are waiting for him there. Oh fuck me.

☁

Hongjoong found himself walking towards the campus’ sports training center with cold brew and passion fruit tea for Jongho. As soon as he enters the facility, screeches from sports shoes, bouncing balls, and sound of whistles welcomed him, he sat on one of the benches and waited for time to pass sipping on his drink. Watching how hard his friend train for his matches made him think that everybody is striving hard for their dreams, and it started again, he started to slowly drift in to his own ocean, fortunately Jongho approached him, ambling while wiping sweat all over his body he sat beside him.

“you got pretty deep thoughts there, you alright? Did you message me that you are coming? I couldn’t check my phone since the training started” he stated with a pout on his face as he had a taste on the tea his friend handed him 

“what happened earlier was the cause of me going here, I just have to kill time and I don’t have somewhere to go not even the cafeteria” Hongjoong sighed at the thought of him running away from Yunho and his friends. Jongho displayed confusion on his face urging his friend to open up about it. 

“What do you mean Jeong Yunho is your stats partner and it’s not me? How am I supposed to survive” Jongho fake cried making the other giggle

Hongjoong is always his partner on school works, due to his matches and trainings Jongho can’t always attend classes and catch up on everything so Hongjoong said he will help him at all cost since they have the same major. Jongho plays to pay his college off after all he did not came from a financially stable family, ever since he was high school, he plays to support his own studies. Well you can’t blame him because he has 7 other siblings so he really has to do something for him to not give up his studies. The two of them have known each other since high school, no they weren’t classmates but they both part of the sports league on their school, Jongho being a volleyball player and Hongjoong a soccer player.

“did you guys talk already? If you need help on talking to him, I can help you” Jongho suggested help for him but he declined it and said they did already although Hongjoong was running away from Yunho.

☁

Roaming his eyes around, Yunho searches for a red head boy together with his friends but seen no sign of him inside the cafeteria.

Yeosang putting his arm across his shoulders asked, “are you looking for that small kid with strawberry hair?” smiling teasingly two of his friends are now on a cupid team. 

“got hit by the cupid’s wonderful arrow on the first time you met?” Seonghwa teased wiggling his eyebrows, Yeosang joined in,” how wonderful it is to be hit by the magical cupid arrow how’s it feels to fell in love huh Yunie?”

Yunho just smiled on his friends and sat on the table they decided to eat on. Part of him says his friends aren’t really wrong, he’s not a sadist but he really liked the way that boy cried. He heard everything Hongjoong has said so maybe that’s why he got curious of him and wants to talk with him more. Hongjoong left an impression to him.

“Have you talked to your partner yet?” Yunho asked while munching on his Bavarian donuts changing the topic.

Yeosang nods and giggled a little, “mine is kinda cute, you know the one I always meet on parties” He puts up his phone showing a picture of the said person

“why do you have his pic weirdo” Seonghwa asked snatching the phone from his hands. Looking thoroughly at the picture, he recognized who the person was, “isn’t this one with the red head? Mine’s the volleyball captain he wasn’t present so we are to talk yet” 

As they are finished on eating, they each headed to their next classes

☁

Finally on to his apartment’s door Hongjoong prepared his body to already plop on his bed after his long ass day outside, pulling the door open he gets a whiff of something yummy,

“just in time! Let’s eat Joong” Wooyoung welcomed him offering a plate, he had no choice but to receive it even if he really just wants to lay on his bed. 

No, Wooyoung isn’t his roommate, in fact Hongjoong lives alone. He just gave spare keys to his trusted friends just incase something happens. Although it is for emergency purposes only, his apartment became the second house of his friends; San, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho. He doesn’t complain though.

“You cooked a lot; we can’t finish this” Hongjoong said as he roamed his eyes on the table. Wooyoung shook his head, “of course I know you eat like an ant, the others are coming” 

As soon as Wooyoung said that all his friends are now at the door demanding to open up fast before they go hangry. When they got in of course it became noisy as hell but even if it is Hongjoong loved the atmosphere.

“so did you guys talk already or you’re running away still?” San assumed making the table silent and focused on Hongjoong. He just shook his head and continued to eat with a lowered head. “that’s fine I haven’t talked to my partner too” Jongho commented trying to save him from the wary conversation.

“sucks to meet new people huh? How I wish Mingi isn’t my partner" San replied sarcastically causing Mingi to laugh and hug him "awww you just me every time im not around, i miss you too sweetie" 

"yeah yeah i really really miss you sweetie" San played along

"how about we switch? The prof's lenient right? I couldn't bother my partner just because of my training sched, be my partner Mingi I'll talk to the prof. So?" Jongho suggested looking to San’s way waiting for his answer.

Right before san could agree Wooyoung shouted, "yes do that! So he could do a move on his longtime crush" San blushed at the thought of being the partner of Park Seonghwa; his 3 years crush.

"Cherry face" Mingi teased pointing at his flushed cheeks while laughing while San just hid his cheeks with his sweater paws.

Everybody stopped at a moment when supalonely by benee suddenly played, it’s Hongjoong’s phone ringing. His eyes almost popped out his socket when he saw who is calling, Wooyoung as nosy as he is, snatched Hongjoong’s phone from the table.

“Yellow Cardigan? The tall blue haired boy?” with that everybody tried to peak on the phone screen. Jongho snatched it from Wooyoung handing it to the owner who is now panicking, “Do you want me to answer it for you?” Hongjoong nods exhaling all his worries out.

“no! he should answer it” Wooyoung protests snatching back the phone sliding the green button on the screen and handing it to Hongjoong urging him to get the phone.

  


_“hello? Hongjoong?”_

  


A solid minute passed before he gathers up his courage to answer the boy.

  


_“hello? Anybody on the other side? haha”_

  


_“hi uhm hi yes im here why did you call at this hour? Its 9 pm.”_

  


_“I just want to check if you are available on friday? What’s your last class? I’ll wait for you since I just have two classes in the morning”_

  


Hongjoong’s heart went all over unable to answer. “Just say you’ll message him later if you can’t make up your mind,” San whispers beside him, the others nodded agreeing to what San has said.

  


_“Are you with someone? I could hear them whisper haha”_

  


_“uhm yeah uh kinda? Anyways I will-”_

  


_“message me later? Yup I heard, but in case you forget, I will just approach you anytime this week so if I ever go near you don’t panic again okay? That’s all good night!”_

  


  


_“uhm yes good night, have a- have a good sleep? I guess”_

  


_“hahahaha you are cute, ok sleep well too!”_

  
**  
_END CALL_  
**

  


After the beep tone turned off, Hongjoong buried his face on his arms on the dining table now that he has to really face Yunho on Friday, is he going to be alright he thought.

He thought he could still run away from him until the last week before their project’s deadline because that’s how he works with his submissions, but Yunho is different, he likes to prepare for it as soon as the professor gave instructions. 

“you are cute? What was that?” Wooyoung teased while arranging the table as they are done eating. “The boy fell in love with your tears?” San added teasing Hongjoong who is still burying his face. Jongho shushed them as he knows it may mean negative to the boy.

“yeah he just said that because he pities me, he saw my state earlier,” He said with a whiny tone wishing Yunho hadn’t seen him in his vulnerable state.

“Come on he’s not a kid he knows what he does and I think he wants to be friends with you” Jongho comforted him, “Yunho is really friendly it’s his nature, I know him from some outside campus activities” Mingi added.

Hongjoong can’t help it but to think that it is really the reason why Yunho approaches him. He’ll give it some time, he assured himself to not feel worse about the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you are liking how the story is going, chap 3 is one of my fave chaps on this story so pls wait for it!
> 
> I would highly appreciate it if you give me your thoughts about yellow cardigan!
> 
> have a good day 💖🧡💛💚💙💜


End file.
